Frio, templado, ardiente
by Cenizas
Summary: -Hace mucho que lo sospechaba.- Ambas miran al hombre, sorprendidas. Habían olvidado su presencia – Todo el mundo tiene un secreto que desea enterrar, pero vosotras...- Lemon, Trio.


_**Sucio secreto**_

**Sumary** -Hace mucho que lo sospechaba.- Ambas miran al hombre, sorprendidas. Habían olvidado su presencia – Todo el mundo tiene un secreto que desea enterrar, pero vosotras...- Lemon, Trio

**Numero anti-plagio**: 0909254587995

**Aviso:** Un poco de rollo de llegar a lo interesante, que sino no tenia sentido. Paciencia, chicos, paciencia.** Lemon al final. **

OoOoO

Los aullidos desgarran el aire. La Push se inunda de gritos y todo se sale de madre.

Todos se conocen, y los niños chillan, corren presos de una emoción que no entienden, mientras sus madres lloran como si fueran sus hijos los que se casan. En el bosque los lobos se muerden juguetones, descontrolados. La felicidad es contagiosa y el suelo acaba pagando la alegría de 16 lobos y una muchacha.

¿Como sacado de un maldito cuento de hadas verdad? El final perfecto de las pelis de Walt disney. ¿No os parece que falta un personaje? El malo, alguien desdichado que sufre mientras los demás pisan su cadáver. No os preocupéis que aquí no falta nadie: Camina por Forks, y no ha entrado en fase. Esta arta y no quiere que nadie la persiga.

La boda es inminente; Sam y Emily unen sus vidas y a Leah se le parte el corazón. No solo por el motivo evidente, sino porque ademas no puede largarse y olvidar lo todo. Hay una creencia entre los quinetales. La unión debe ser apoyada por el ser que mas quiera al matrimonio. Quien es el ser que mas aprecio mas a la parejita? Sozolla rabiosa.

Pero que va, eso no es todo. Para colmo de males las historias dicen que la pareja de ancianos que lleve mas años unida debe "bendecir" el matrimonio, y como los hombres lobos también son un estúpida leyenda ahora todo el mundo se las toma muy en serio. Gilipolleces

Querías que siga? Pues hay va: cuales son los jefes que aun están casado? Ninguno. Alguno de los cónyuges esta muerto, ¡Así que viva al cachondeo!

Y por una maldita vez en la vida Jake se pone a pensar. ¡Joder si desde que la maldita mutante llego a la pubertad no hay manera de que le llegue la sangre al cerebro! ¿Para una vez que piensa tiene que en esto?

Aquí la conclusión de su magnifico alfa; ¿Quien tiene una relación de mas de 90 años y es un aliado...?

-¿Leah?- La voz profunda avanza desde el bosque.¡Hablando del rey de roma!

-¿Que coño haces aquí Cullen?- Ruge airada cuando esta suficientemente cerca.

-Tranquila- le responde- Me habéis llamado vosotros.

No le responde, asombrada. El medico viste ropa informal. Mucho mas juvenil y atrevida de lo usual. La tela se ajusta contorno y le da un aire de pícaro y tentador.

-Estas bien?- La voz es suave y el aliento que la acompaña hace que se estremezca. La mira con ojos brillantes y sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa irresistible. Se mueve lentamente, de forma felina – mucho mas que ella- y sus músculos se marcan con cada gesto. Siente la boca seca y se moja los labios con la lengua en un gesto inconsciente.

Un aullido urgente corta el aire y la saca de su ensoñación. El dolor la abruma de nuevo, indomable, descontrolado.

-Sam- susurra al fin con voz muy débil- Nos esta esperando para hablar...- La voz se parte, como su alma.

-¿Sabes? No es culpa suya – Ala, y encima aborda el tema sin anestesia. ¿No se supone que es medico?- y _se_ que tu no le culpas-

Si prefieres culpo a la madre naturaleza, no te jo..-

No - La mira, y la intensidad de su mirada la abruma- He visto casos parecidos. Mujeres que odian a una parte de la pareja. Siempre hay dos papeles; el abusón y el manipulado. Pero tu no odias a Sam que fue el que imprimo. Sino a Emily; la supuesta victima. Hace mucho que lo pienso y creo saber _porque_.

Le mira perpleja. ¿Puede ser que esa sanguijuela sepa mas de lo que creen? ¿Acaso..?

¿Como?-

Soy curioso – encoje los hombros- Y no puedo ver dolor a mi alrededor. Confía en mi. Vamos

Ella asiente y cuando pasa por su lado, no puede evitar pensar que tiene mejor cuerpo que Sam. Y que cualquier otro hombre. Sacude la cabeza, rabiosa consigo misma, ¿que esta pasado?. Le mira con temor; sus palabras no dejan de resonar le en la cabeza. No puede ser, _¿verdad?_

OoOoO

Se escurre la camisa empapada. Suelta un par de insultos y gruñe. Ha tenido que cruzar el rió andando, porque no tenia intención de desnudarse y ni borracha deja que el frió la toque. La ropa se pega al cuerpo como una segunda piel, pero no le molesta: pronto se secara. Le dirige una mirada furibunda a Carlisle -que ríe entredientes- y medita como escapar. Pasa de Sam; que se imagine la respuesta

-Chicos- Ambos giran la cabeza sorprendidos. Emily esta a cien metros y les mira asombrada. Seguramente se ha alejado del jaleo y les ha encontrado. Leah resopla; al final no va a poder huir.

- Que ocurre? - Responde una voz aterciopelada

Es una pregunta estúpida. Los tres saben muy bien que pasa allí. Emily observa con atención cada detalle de los cuerpos que tiene delante. Examina la piel suave y morena de Leah, tan frágil y poderosa a la vez. La comparación es inevitable y sofoca un sozollo cuando siente la piel de su rostro tirante. Pero no solo las cicatrices marcan las diferencias. El cuerpo de Leah es exuberante, bien curvado, relleno y potente. El suyo es mas escuálido y ahora desfigurado. Una imagen le atraviesa el cerebro.

_Caricias torpes, una mano bajo la falda. Gemidos, chillidos, y una sonrisa petulante._

Abre los ojos, escandalizada. Su pulso se vuelve atronador. No puede pensar en eso. No con esa intensidad y en ese momento.

-Sabéis? A mi pocas cosas se me escapan- El murmullo es imperceptible, pero provoca reacciones exageradas. Leah escudriña atentamente al vampiro y los ojos de Emily se dilatan al ver como la duda y el miedo que se mezclan en el rostro de la muchacha.

OoOoO

Tres kilómetros, una toalla y una muda seca después, Leah escucha sentada en la salita de Emily. No se equivocaba. Carlisle les da la buena noticia; él y Esme estarán encantado de bendecir la unión, con sus 98 años de matrimonio. ¡98! Casi un centenar! ¿Como coño pueden aguantar tanto dos personas juntas?

-Vale, ya sabemos que pinta este estúpido doctorcillo aquí.- Corta cuando se cansa de oír agradecimiento-¿Y yo? Que pasa, ¿Necesitabais intimidarle?

Leah – empieza Sam con cuidado- Sabes que hay mas. Necesitamos que tu...

Ah, no- Chilla indignada- Ni de broma. Podéis casaros si queréis pero no voy a humillarme. No creo quede nadie en la Push o Forks que no sepa como me siento. Seré el azmereir si accedo a _eso_.

Porfavor – suplica Sam- Por nuestra amist..

Que amistad, Sam? - Corta iracunda- Lo hago por nuestra ex- relación? No gracias. Seré la puta de la historia pero no pondré mi cama. Casaos y tener muchos críos pero a mi no me pidáis ayuda. La elegiste a ella, no a mi. No voy a apadrinar esa barbarie

Emily, solloza dolida y Sam tiembla como Leah. La lucha parece inevitable cuando Carlisle interfiere.

-Tal vez seria mejor que te marcharas con la manada- interfiere sereno- Se que te gustaría ver a los licantropos de Sattle. Vete, yo lo arreglo. Te lo juro.

Le parece imposible, pero hay algo en su voz... Como la voz del Alfa, pero sin dominación. Tal vez sea la forma de hablar, el tono de su voz o la seguridad de sus ojos. Es una decisión cobarde, pero finalmente besa a su prometida, y se marcha con una ultima mirada de advertencia.

Leah se aparta y Carlisle abraza a Emily. A ella le sorprende el gesto, pero agradece el contacto frió y poco a poco se relaja entre aquellos brazos que la acunan tan dulcemente.

-Cuéntame que ocurre-

OoOoO

Leah, recapacita. Mirales. Juntos y felices. No vale eso mas que tu dolor? Piensa en ello. No te gustaría que cuando sea tu caso....-

Es su boda.-Ataja airada. Luego, casi rabiosa, se gira hacia la aludida- No pretenderás que después de haber sido mi mejor amiga durante años, haga como si nada cuando al presentarme a _mi_ prometido me lo robaste

Sabes que que no fue voluntario.- gime desesperada- Ninguno pudo evitarlo, fue...

Un traición, eso es lo que fue – El tono a cambiado. Refleja sentimientos, destila amor. Amor perdido y doloroso; los latidos de un corazón desgarrado- Yo _os_ quería y son demasiados momentos juntos para odiar _le_ Emily, pero eso no cambia nada.

El aire se vuelve irrespirable y avanza, dispuesta a salir pitando de allí. Quiere transformarse y viajar muy lejos. Lo suficiente para no oír nada y olvidar lo todo.

Pero alguien no esta dispuesto a permitirlo y de golpe Emily se encuentra en el suelo, con Leah sobre ella. Gime, algo se clava en su espalda. Leah, en un reflejo para protegerla la ha encerrado entre sus brazos. Tiene los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la confusión.

Hace años que no están tan cerca, piel contra piel, aliento sobre aliento. Y esa cercanía les duele. Sus narices se rozan y en un impulso Emily le acaricia la cara, como cuando eran criás. Leah entrecierra los ojos, pero no se aparta.

_Dedos finos, sensuales. Un mordico sobre el seno suave, una mano en el pubis. Música, fiesta en la planta de arriba. Unos ojos se abren, otros se cierran. - Feliz cumpleaños, Lee-lee-_

Aprieta los dientes con fuerza. Detrás de ellas Carlisle eleva una semi-sonrisa, y un pie se retira suavemente.

OoOoO

-¡Uff!- Resopla. No le duele, pero le molesta. Esta estirada sobre la cama desecha, sin camiseta. Leah esta destras, observando como Carlisle examina el hematoma.

Las manos se deslizan cariñosas, cuidadosas y su temperatura le enviá unos extraños escalofríos que no quiere definir. Es increíble como un tacto tan duro puede ser a la vez tan suave. Parecen de seda, cierra los ojos complacida. El aire se escapa entre sus labios de manera relajada y no puede evitar un jadeo cuando las yemas presionan la zona amoratada.

Leah gruñe despectiva, y la mira de reojo. Esta extraña desde el incidente en la sala. Ambas lo están. No deben pensar en ello. No esta bien. No es correcto. Es una norma no escrita. Emily recuerda algo.

Leah – murmura con los ojos cerrados y la voz borracha por el masaje inconsciente que esta recibiendo- Marchate. Siento lo de esta tarde. No pasa nada, vete. No quiero que aguantéis vuestros instintos por algo así- añade para ambos.

Para su sorpresa, el joven doctor esconde una risita a la vez que toma una pomada. Se remueve extrañada.

-Hay olores mucho peores. Casi no noto el suyo- la voz es extraña, casi de añoranza. Y entonces lo entiende. Pega un brinco y mira la cama horrorizada. La misma donde horas antes, Sam y ella han... bueno, ¿Están prometidos, no?

Se avergüenza al pensar que la canina les a podido oír durante su guardia. Y para colmo ahora tiene que ver las pruebas físicas y olerlas.

-Yo, bueno.. esto, lo siento- Un montón de disculpas brotan de su boca pero Leah ni se inmuta. De golpe se detiene con los ojos muy abiertos.

Click

El sujetador se desprenden y los senos se bambolean, libres. Carlisle presiona con sus dedos de acero la espalda, y los desliza suavemente hacia delante. Las manos rozan levemente los pechos al llevarse el sujetador y una extraña oleada de placer la invade. Se muerde los labios, fantaseando con toques menos fugaces.

El empieza a extender la crema por su espalda, examinando los cortes. Leah queda absorta por el contraste de la piel marfil contra la piel trigueña. Se acerca incrédula y un familiar hormigueo inunda su pecho. Es horripilante pero no puede apartar la mirada. Los ojos femeninos se buscan y Emily se asusta de lo que lee en ellos.

_¡Oh, joder! ¡No pares! -Eleva la cadera y los dedos se entierran mas entre sus muslo - ¡Si, siiii! _

Puedes darte la vuelta – Es el tono seco de un profesional, pero Emily se estremece ante la idea. Lentamente se gira, avergonzada.

La mirada de Leah es intensa, arde sobre su piel y teme que la situación gane la batalla. Se centra en el rostro marfil, deseando que su frialdad apague su interior. Durante un instante -que no llega a segundo- le ha parecido ver un brillo de admiración en los ojos dorados, peor no comenta nada. Observa sus labios moverse, mientras le da explicaciones que no escucha. Se muerde los labios, y por un instante desea saber si esa boca es tan hábil y placentera como las manos que la curan – o la están acariciando?- Su perfil perfecto, su nariz puntiaguda, los ojos dorado y el cabello como el sol...

-Me has oído Leah?- Su voz melodiosa interrumpe la ensoñación de ambas. La muchacha estaba hipnotiza, perdida en sus memorias y el presente. El vampiro sonríe cuando el aroma de la excitación invade su nariz

Que?- Responde entrecortada y se reprender por ello. No quiere admitir que la imagen de Emily semidesnuda y las manos de doctorcillo acariciándola – ¿o curando la?- han echo estragos en ella.

Necesito tu ayuda- replica- Sujetala del pecho, tengo que coser el corte del hombro y no puede moverse. No tengo morfina -

Ambas le miran horrorizadas. Sera una broma. Pero en el fondo Leah desea ayudar a Emily, así que obedece. Solo es altruismo. _Nadie mas puede hacer lo, Lee-lee. Solo nosotras nos conocemos tan bien._ ¿Verdad?

Posa las manos donde él indica. Justo debajo de los pechos. Las manos arden y escalofrío recorre el cuerpo humano por el contrate con las vampiricas. Los dedos la presionan, la inmovilizan, de una forma posesiva, protectora. Sus mentes se llenan de recuerdos; de juegos de niñas que se transformaron en mujeres.

Emily respira hondo ante la primera punzada y cuando el tórax se expande sus senos rozan levemente las manos. El contacto es estremecedor y tentador. Demasiado tentador. Repite el movimiento, incapaz de controlar se. Sus miradas se fusionan y nada mas importa. Jadean.

-Hace mucho que lo sospechaba.- Ambas miran al hombre, sorprendidas. Habían olvidado su presencia – Todo el mundo tiene un secreto que desea enterrar, pero vosotras...-

No acaba la frase, pero tampoco hace falta. Emily enrojece y apretá los labios. Para su sorpresa Leah acerca sus rostros, asta el punto que los alientos se entremezclan. Sus narices se acarician.

-Supongo que de pequeñas estabais muy unidas – Continua el ante su silencio.- Siempre lo hacíais todo juntas, claro. Y cuando digo todo, es _todo_.

-Dos personas que se quieren tanto se lo demuestran con mas que palabras, no?-Murmura Emily sobre sus labios. Los ojos de Leah brillan y ella se pierden en su esplendor,

Nadie responde, pero tampoco hace falta. Sus cuerpo, sus latidos desbocados y sus respiraciones aceleradas las delatan. Ninguna de las dos puede creerse que lo haya confesado. Y menos ante el.

-Alomejor- Añade suavemente Leah- También deberíamos solucionarlo como personas que se quisieron _mucho_-

La humana la mira los ojos y dominada por un extraño impulso la besa. Las dedos ardientes se elevan y pellizcan los pezones. Una la risa tan fría como victoriosa inunda el aire.

OoOoO

Leah gruñe y sus bocas se fusionan en un beso feroz. Sus dedos se pierden en las profundidades de la obertura ardiente, y la lobezna le muerde el labio. Emily gime enloquecida, no puede dejar de hacerlo, las caderas ardientes se mueven contra sus dedos, como nunca, como siempre

Chilla y su voz se desgarra a medio grito. Carlisle sonríe complacido y sus dedos la penetran con mas vigor. Gime con una voz que no conoce y suplica por mas. El vampiro pasea la placentera lengua por todo su cuerpo, para acabar enterrándola entre sus piernas, demostrando su experiencia, jugando a enloquecerla. Recorre la palpitante obertura, desliza el musculo entre sus labios, y golpea en clítoris con la punta, una y otra vez. Hace palanca sobre el y los fluidos se desatan. El aire se le hace irrespirable y se marea. Gimotea sin fuerzas y la velocidad aumenta, sin cesar aquella increíble tortura.

Por su parte, Leah lame y pellizca con los dientes. _Chica apestas y no puedo permitirlo_. Relame gustosa su cuerpo, se entretiene mas de lo debido en sus pezones que se convierten en piedra bajo sus caricias. Con un jadeo empuja doctorcillo y ocupa sus lugar. Emily chilla por el contraste térmico de salivas. Leah gruñe complacida y Carlisle sofoca una risita malévola: el hielo roza el fuego y Leah jadea, aumentando la velocidad de su lengua. El vampiro se agacha tras ella y la lobezna muerde con demasiada rudeza. Gime y araña la piel momentáneamente enfebrecida. La humana pierde la cabeza, todo gira a su alrededor y cae agotada por las contracciones de su vagina.

Se aparta para recuperar el aire y observa la batalla que se libra ante ella. El cuerpo de Leah es mucho mas pronunciado y generoso de como recordaba, los senos -firmes y rellenos- bambolean al son de sus movimientos, hipnotizantes. Y Carlisle.... El contraste entre ambos es brutal y excitante.

La pasión hace que derriben un mueble y acaben contra la pared. Las manos de ambos vuelan y acarician, aprietan y rozan. Es una lucha feroz, lujuriosa, prohibida. Los labios del inmortal atrapa los pezones y los lame con avidez, mamando de los mismos. Con una mano abre las piernas de la chiquilla y esta gime ante sus caricias heladas, su cadera se contonea sin su permiso y cada vez se siente menos humana. Rabiosa por la derrota muerde con fuerza la yugular del vampiro y desliza sus manos asta su pubis. Aprieta con ira el miembro erguido y lo acaricia con fuerza, con urgencia, con desesperación. Carlisle sisea de placer.

La pareja se gruñe, aumentando el ritmo de sus impulsos, jadeando aun mas fuerte. Se enseñan los dientes y la madera cruje, pero no les importa. En un fugaz descuido, el vampiro se posiciona entre las piernas de la canina y la penetra victorioso. Un gemido desgarra el aire y nada mas importa.

El contacto entre ambos es brutal. El ritmo es inhumano, tan doloroso como irresistible. Ella siente el frio traspasándola y él el arrollador calor envolviéndole. Apestan, pero no se detienen. Rugen, pero la desconfianza natural, el odio y los rencores desaparecen; la lujuria devasta sus instintos y les reduce a animales salvajes sedientos de sexo. El placer arde en sus pupilas y vibra en cada fibra de su ser.

Se muerden, se arañan. Gimen y ella se corre, pero no se detienen. Nisiquiera especies enfrentadas pueden reprimirse a semejante gozo. Ese maldito chupasangre se mueve tan rapido que no esta segura que lo haga y el gime, sorprendido por primera vez en mas de 40 años. Solo existen ellos dos y sus caderas, porque el odio y el placer se funden y la intensidad de las emociones se dispara.

Unos jadeos llaman su atención y ven a Emily acariciarse inconscientemente. Se miran divertidos y la atraen. Antes de que se de cuenta ya han cambiado de postura. Y de golpe ella se encuentra entre ambos cuerpos, a horcajadas sobre la boca de Leah, sintiendo unos finos dedos de cirujano inspeccionarle el ano mientras pasea de forma descontrolada la lengua por unos afilados dientes y aprieta los pechos ardientes. El olor a sexo que carga el ambiente es tan poderoso que incluso la humana lo nota.

El choque de caderas se vuelve sobrenatural; las uñas de Leah se entierra en los muslos femeninos y atraviesan la carne. La sangre serpentea golosa por la piel y un rugido hambriento retumba en sus oídos. El juego se vuelve aun mas peligroso, pero parar no es un opción. Se acarician con mas fuerza, con necesidad, sin pensar en represalias. La lengua de Leah se entierra aun mas en Emily y el vampiro penetra a la canina aun con mas ferocidad para sofocar la sed de sangre.

Los tres aúllan de placer, al borde de la locura. Chillan, gimen, aúllan y rugen.

Pactan.

OoOoO

Inmortal, sobrenatural y humana; una escalera de debilidad. Frió, templado y ardiente; El equilibrio perfecto. La solución ideal.

Al final han acabado en el suelo. La cama se desmorono en algún momento entre los empujones de Leah y las envestidas de Carlisle. Y al paso que van destrozaran la madera también.

No sabe como han llegado asta hay. Tampoco es que le importe. Lo único que recuerda esque de golpe la pasión las abrumo y todo muro que existiera entre ambas de desmorono. Y el vampiro... bueno, gracias a el estaban así, no? No podían dejarle fuera y no hay mejor manera de agradecer algo que compartiendo el triunfo.

Los rayos atraviesan la ventana y el pecho del medico se vuelve rojizo. Han perdido la cuenta de las veces que se han corrido y la posiciones que han utilizado. De echo Emily esta segura de haberse desmayado en mas de una ocasión.

Tiene la piel dolorida por las caricias -y los mordiscos de Leah- y la vagina escocida por las breve penetración que el vampiro a permitido. El suelo de mármol se ha reducido a fina gravilla. Sabe que a estado mal y que es una imprudencia, pero la repetiría si pudiera. A pesar de que acabe molida, de que ambos puedan matarla con una simple caricia o que él pueda transformarla en un descuido. Porque por muy poderoso que sea puede perder el control, aunque eso le parece irrelevante al lado del placer que ha sentido. El peligro solo le añade morbo a lo prohibido.

Un aullido – que los tres conocen muy bien – traspasa el aire.

-Joder- Chilla Leah, y se pone en pie recogiendo la ropa-

-Leah...-

Lo intentare- la corta- Aunque solo sea por que no vean nada-

Con un movimiento fluido Carlisle también se levanta y empieza a vestirse. Emlily les mira, y le da rabia que cuerpos tan perfectos deban cubrirse. Debería estar prohibido, ser considerado un delito. La visión del perfecto cuerpo masculino la hipnotiza y cuando mira a Leah, jadea. Tiene el cuerpo cubierto de moratones. Suerte que desaparecerán pronto. Un momento si ella tiene moratones....

-¿Como voy a esconder esto a Sam?-Chilla histérica cuando observa su propio cuerpo.

-Y yo como voy a evitar que la manada eche un vistazo a mis recuerdos?-

-Como no os cambiéis de país...-

-Calla, que tu eres el que lo tiene mas fácil.- Despotrica Leah- Voy a tener que quemarme viva para quitarme este olor. Y Emily... Es imposible cubrir esos moratones. ¡ Su cuerpo entero es un moratón!

Claro – Contesta lacónico – Yo solo tengo rezar para que Edwuard no lea nunca mas mis pensamientos, para que Alicie no haya cotilleado mi futuro o para que Jasper no note mi mezcla de emociones. Sin contar el afilado olfato de toda mi familia y que Esme me con... – De golpe cierra la boca- Esme...

Y Sam. Por un instante el remordimiento les corroe a ambos. Solo Leah parece inmutable.

De nuevo el aullido impaciente resuena en sus tímpanos.

¡Que ya voy coño!- Replica ella saliendo por la puerta- Por cierto Emily... Acedo a ser tu dama de honor, pero no pienso llevar ese maldito traje verde. Por muy a juego que vaya con el ramo.

La humana y el frió levantan una ceja. Una sonrisa picara cruza el rostro del trió.

**OoOoOo**

Porfavor que los tomates no esten podridos xD Tener ese detalle al menos....

Madre mia xD Aun no me creo que este publicando esto. Ademas no estoy contenta con el resultado – demasiado largo- ni el lemon – porfavor, con la de probabilidades que da esta combinación- pero esque si subo el lemon original, me mandáis a una pagina de relatos eróticos xD

La verdad esque me jode. Se me ha echo muy largo y os juro que quería que fuera con Jasper. Me venia que ni pintado para esta situación, pero se me presentaron dos grandes problemas; Me hacia falta la escena herida, de cara hacer estallar el ambiente y claro Jasper de medico, curando heridas sangrantes para acabar tirándose a dos corazones latentes... Mas OOC imposible.

Así que este es el resultado. Podéis entreteneros imaginando la reacción de los demás al enterarse de su pequeña... batalla. Quien sabe, a lo mejor planeo una venganza interesante xD No tranquilos, no pienso traumatizaras mas.

Que mas... Esto responde al reto de parejas **Retorcidas&Co**.

Esta dedicado a **Inerenita89**, por ser tan única y porque su mente es peor que la mia xD Tiene unas ideas geniales, tendrías que ver algunas conversaciones que tenemos.

Creo que los tíos borrachos son mas discretos que nosotras... Pruebas para entrar en la familia muy interesantes, parejas raras, lo mas impensable y retorcido de la saga fluye entre nosotras xD

No es culpa nuestra, entendernos. Esque Mayer provoca y Carlisle aun mas ^^

Enserio, quería agradecerle "oficialmente" el tiempo que pierde conmigo, aguantando mis tonterías o leyéndose este tipo de herejías a la literatura.

Aprovecho para recomendaros su historia. Tranquilos, es normal xD A qui la unica que transcribe rarezas soy yo. En serio, es interesante y esta muy bien narrada. Se esta acabando, pero merece la pena dedicar le un ratito, no hos arrepentiréis.

Bueno, criticas, comentarios, tomatazos, preguntas y sobres con Antrax serán bienvenidos, asi que los esperare encantada.

Nos leemos ;)


End file.
